


Budget Cuts

by scarsgirl



Series: Yes, Mayor Snart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, but no actual dubcon, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a better way to meet the city's needs than cutting his budget. He'd talk to Mayor Snart about this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budget Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> There is the tiniest reference to ColdAtom in this story, but it's so broad that you can pretend it's someone else if you like. Also, I've tagged this as Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, but it's all Earth-2 Barry/Len in this story. 
> 
> Also, not beta read, though I've gone over it a couple of times, but I've found you can never find all your own mistakes. If anything stands out, let me know and I'll correct it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

“Budget Cuts?” They were barely making due as it was and the Mayor was proposing pulling funding to build more prisons. “I’m sorry, Barry, but we can’t cut officers with Zoom and his gang on the loose. Your department has to take the majority of the downsizing, if we’re going to keep feet in the street.” Iris looked at him with concern in her eyes. He knew that she was as upset at having to give him the news as he was about hearing it, but he could clearly see that the love she’d once had for him had dimmed substantially since she’d begun dating again. 

Patty smiled tightly at him from her work station. She was the one of the best techs in the department, but she was also the newest. If there was a cut in staff? “Has the Chief at least tried talking to Mayor Snart?”

“Of course he has, but you know Rory’s not going to go head-to-head with him about anything,” Iris looked at Patty with a hint of worry. Barry wanted to tell her that Patty knew all about Chief Rory’s ‘concern’ when it came to Mayor Snart. Rory refused to call it fear, but the Mayor was the only person he ever broke a sweat around and Barry had once seen him fight off three Metas with a lighter and a can of hair spray.

Iris patted him on the shoulder in a comforting manner. She’d had the same look on her face the day she’d told him that they needed some time apart. Time apart that turned into the end of their marriage. He should have fought harder for her, for them. Barry decided then and there that he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“No,” Rory didn’t even look up from the file he was working on as he spoke.

“Chief, these numbers prove that the department needs to be fully funded. Snart’s decision is a bad one.” Rory huffed at him and just kept right on looking at the file on his desk. “The prevention efforts have decreased criminal activity throughout the city! Building a brand new meta prison looks good on paper, but the real difference is the work the department does everyday!”

Rory breathed noisily and lifted his eyes to Barry’s, “Listen, Allen, you’re preachin’ to the choir here. You wanna make a point take it to the Mayor’s office.”

“The Mayor’s…?” Barry had hoped to avoid interacting directly with anyone associated with the Mayor’s or his office. Politicians made him uneasy and Mayor Snart especially so ever since their first, and last, encounter.

“Yeah, Allen, go talk to the Mayor why don’t you?” Rory seemed to have lost interest in his file all of a sudden as he lifted his eyes to Barry’s.

Barry shifted nervously in his seat feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. He hated when people brought up his one encounter with the Mayor. 

“How did he put it, Allen?” The Chief sounded very amused when he spoke.

Barry was starting to get angry now. Like Rory and every other cop in the precinct hadn’t mocked him for months about Barry’s first meeting with Snart. Barry had been dropping off some files for a case Eddie had been working on and had made the mistake of staying to eavesdrop with the rest of the department, while the Mayor read Chief Rory the riot act in his office. Accusing him of looking like a ‘idiot’ in front of the cameras at what had been one of the city's first metahuman attacks. 

Barry had regretted his nosey tendencies when Snart came out of the Chief’s office surveying the detective's room, till Barry caught his eye. The man gave Barry a once-over from head to toe and said, “Well, look at you pretty.” Snart had smiled when Barry bristled indignantly, “Smart too, I’d bet from the look of you.” The man had continued as he walked to where Barry stood by Eddie's desk. 

“I have BA in forensic science and a PHD in chemistry,” Barry had said, stunned and embarrassed by the attention, while half the department tried and failed to hide their amusement at Barry’s predicament.

The Mayor had laughed smugly and looked over his shoulder at Chief Rory, “Here’s your new face, Chief, put him in front of the cameras,” Snart had gestured at Barry’s face and body. “they’ll love this whole thing he’s got going on.” 

Barry had looked down at himself wondering if he’d been insulted or complimented. “Sure, Mayor,” the chief had said, tired-sounding. The Mayor then motioned to the two assistants Barry had failed to notice waiting by the Chief’s door. One of the young women helped the Mayor into a coat while the other made a call. “Don’t dissappoint me kid,” Snart had said to Barry as he waved off the assistant who’d been attempting to straighten his tie. 

Barry had swallowed nervously, “No Mayor, of course not.”

The smile Snart had given Barry after his response was anything but professional, “Oh, and eager to please, I do like that in a man.” Snart had said tauntingly before turning to leave the precinct, giving a flurry of orders to the assistants on each side of him.

“Wasn’t it something about being pretty and eager?” Rory lifted a brow knowingly at Barry’s flushed face.

“Something like that,” Barry really wished he wasn’t talking to his boss right now, he’d give any other man a piece of his mind. Rory looked at him for a long moment, then shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe you should talk to him, Allen. He thinks you’re smart, which is a lot more than he thinks about me. Maybe he’d actually listen to you.” Barry sat forward his seat, “Really? You think Mayor Snart would talk to me?”

The Chief pulled open the top drawer of his desk, and pulled out a card which he then flung at Barry’s chest. Barry barely managed to catch it before it hit the floor, “You’d never get in to see him, but he did want a department rep at this shindig tonight. Why don’t you go and see if you can get him to corner you in a restroom or something?” 

Barry felt a tingling in his stomach at the thought. The city loved Snart’s charm and charisma. Traits that had allegedly led to dalliances with some of the city’s most beautiful and powerful. Barry forced such thoughts from his head, he wasn’t interested in being another name on Snart’s bedpost. He stood tall grasping the invite tightly, “Do you really think I can get him to listen to me?”

“I figure you got a better chance than I do,” Rory said as he turned his attention back to his file. Barry took it for the dismissal it was and started for the door, only to hesitate with his hand on the knob, “Any tips for dealing with him, Chief?” Barry asked hopefully.

“Sure, Allen,” Barry turned hopeful eyes to the Chief, “I gotta tip for you. He likes it when you swallow without him having to ask for it.” The Chief grinned at him evilly as Barry fumbled at the door to make his escape. 

________________________________________________________________________

“He said that -the Chief?” Barry was glad that Eddie had as hard a time as he did with hiding his feelings. 

“Yeah, he did,” Barry was looking through his closet trying to find something that looked nice enough for a Gala Charity type thing, but that didn’t make him look too, well enticing, just in case.

“Do you think he and the Chief ever…?” Barry was a little appalled by the idea. Eddie on the other hand seemed more intrigued by the question than upset. Barry pulled out a shirt that Iris had bought him for nights out at Jitterbug’s, but quickly returned it to his closet when a wave of shame roiled through his stomach.

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe? Patty said that her dad worked under Lewis Snart when he was Chief and he knows Rory from when he first started with the CCPD,” Barry pulled the jacket he’d worn for his first job interview out of the closet. It wasn’t quite as dressy as it needed to be, but it would probably pass muster. “Maybe it’s why they go don’t get along?”

Barry stepped into the bathroom to start changing while Eddie dutifully turned his face away from the door. Barry would have to get his own place soon, he’d taken advantage of Eddie kindness for too long as it was.

“I guess it could be, but it could be the Chief yanking your chain too?” Eddie posited from the couch. 

Barry studied himself in the mirror, he wasn’t primping per se, but he did want to look nice for the event. “Could be, I guess. He’s kind of hated me since the whole thing with Snart.”

“Hated you?” Eddie questioned from the couch.

Barry popped his head out of the bathroom as he pulled his button up on, “Yeah, he does, doesn’t he?”

“Barry, Chief hates the press. He loves that you have to prance around in front of the cameras.”

“Hey!” Barry knew he had the tendency to talk with his hands, but he did not prance.

“His words, not mine!” Eddie insisted, turning his head when he sensed that Barry was decent.

“Yeah, well, either way it doesn’t matter. I’m just going, giving the Mayor my numbers, making my case, and getting out before people start getting smashed.” He wasn’t as stealthy as the Flash, that unintentional homewrecker, but he could sneak out of a party with the best of them.

Eddie looked at him dubiously, “You sure look nice for someone who’s not planning on throwing themselves at the Mayor to save their department.” Barry wished he could will the blood away from his face. “I’m not throwing myself at the Mayor” Eddie raised a brow and looked pointedly at Barry’s hair. So he’d fixed it a little nicer than usual. “Jeez, Eddie, I wish I’d never told you what the Chief said, you’ve got you mind in the gutter.”

“Better my mind than your...:”

“Please, don’t finish that sentence, Eddie.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Why did he do this? Sure getting time to talk to the Mayor face-to-face might have taken weeks, if not months, but Barry hated things like this, always had. The schmoozing and politics of the well-off gave him a headache. Give him a crime scene or a meta mystery any day over trying to decide who to talk to about what. 

The Mayor had walked by several times, but Barry had failed to catch his eye or the notice of the assistants flanking the man. He was on the verge of giving up when he felt a presence at his side. Barry turned, ready to give a gentle let down to whomever was about to ask him to dance but stopped-short when he saw who it was standing next to him. Lisa Snart was watching him while holding a glass of champagne and wearing a smile that could cut glass. She had stepped up to help her brother with the duties the Mayor’s spouse generally took care of while the Mayor ran the city and was known to be as cold and calculating as any Snart in Central City. 

Barry had never met her in person, but it appeared that was about to change. “I know you from somewhere, don’t I?”

Barry bristled, he really hated it when people played games, but he could play along, “You’ve probably seen me on the news,” Lisa’s face was all false surprise, “I’m the CCPD spokesperson. You’re brother appointed me?” 

“Oh, of course,” Lisa said self-deprecating, “How silly of me? I suppose I mistook for one of my brother’s stalkers with the way you keep trying to get his attention.” 

Barry lifted his chin - maybe if he could make his case to Ms. Snart, he could get out of here. “Actually, I wanted to talk to your brother about his proposed cuts to the CCPD. I have some numbers I think he’d like to see…,” Barry trailed off when Ms. Snart lifted a finger to his face. “Let me stop you right there, Mr..?”

“Allen,” Barry was starting to feel like a scolded child.

“Allen, this is a charity event, but if you think I’m going to let you try to embarrass my brother...”

“No, no, that’s not!” Barry looked around for some help, even though he knew there was none to be had.

Lisa crossed her arms, the gold of her dress reflecting in the bubbles of her champagne glass as she waited for him to get his thoughts together. “I just want to talk to him. It’s important to the city. Yes, I have a stake in those cuts, but I love Central City and I want what’s best for her.”

Lisa laughed low in her throat, “You know Len’s got good instincts. No wonder he liked you when he met you.”

Barry wanted to mention that technically they’d never really met, but he was making headway, so he kept his mouth shut for once. Barry noticed Lisa making eye contact with someone over his shoulder so he turned to find one of the Mayor’s assistants, Shawna, if memory served, exchanging some sort of look with Ms. Snart that Barry couldn’t quite interpret. Shawna nodded at him briefly before turning to whisper in the Mayor’s ear. Barry could only see the Mayor’s back from this angle, but knew it was the man by the distinctive salt and pepper pattern of his close-cropped hair and the set of his shoulders. 

Barry felt his eyes lingering on those broad shoulders and quickly pulled them away, gathering himself before turning back to find Lisa Snart watching him openly. “Go find some food, Allen, then get a drink and settle in. When everyone starts leaving head up to the office. Len will give you 15 minutes to make your case.” Lisa said matter-of-factly, though she was still studying him closely. Barry began to fidget under the attention, but managed a quick nod and thank you before going to find a glass of champagne of his own.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Barry berated himself for being an idiot. He’d been waiting over an hour in a darkened office for a man who had either forgotten about him or was enjoying some kind of power trip at Barry’s expense. Hell, the man could be upstairs asleep for all Barry knew.

Barry tilted his watch so he could make out the hands in dim light of the window. He’d watched the last car pull out over 20 minutes ago and had not seen hide nor hair of anyone since the valet staff left for the night. “Great, Allen! Great move! Really changing the world here!” 

“Talking to yourself, Allen?”

“Oh, Jesus!” Barry grabbed his chest as he stumbled away from the windows toward the voice emanating from the open office door. “I didn’t hear you!” Barry swallowed hard trying to calm himself. The Mayor lifted one leg and pointed a socked foot at Barry. “My feet were killing me and I was starving. Sorry you had to wait. Not very Mayoral, I suppose, but it’s been a long day.” 

Barry felt his anger melt at the obvious tiredness in the man’s voice and the slump of his shoulders. He looked so different standing in socked feet in the low-light. “I could come back…”

The Mayor shook his head at Barry’s words, “No, I’d rather get this done. Lisa said you had some numbers for me to look at?” The Mayor walked through the darkened room easily as though he’d done it a thousand times before.

“It must suck living where you work?” Barry said, then cringed, this is not why he was here and he was sure the Mayor didn’t need or want his sympathy.

“Could be worse,” Snart said as he took the desk chair and flipped on a lamp.

“Yeah, I’m stuck on my buddy’s couch in his little studio…” The Mayor gave him a patient look, rolling his tongue between his lips in a most distracting manner, while he waited for Barry to stop being an idiot. Barry felt himself starting to getting anxious, so he decided to plow ahead before he lost his nerve, “But about the proposal, Mayor. That’s, uhm...” Barry fumbled in his pocket for his note cards. Snart raised a brow at him as he turned his cards right side up and sat himself down across from the Mayor. 

“The proposed budget cuts from the Mayor’s office while seeming like a solution to the problems of funding a prison built to handle metahumans would actually result….,”  


“Cause huge a backup in police services and result in an increase in street level crime.” Snart said plainly as Barry stumbled over the man’s interruption.

The Mayor gave Barry an unimpressed look. “Yes, Mayor, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

The Mayor leaned forward causing Barry to mimic the move. “I know this, Allen. I’ve had the finance office looking at the numbers for months, but the new prison.”

“The new prison!” Barry was on the edge of his seat in excitement. He bet the Mayor didn’t know this, “I’ve got a solution. A much less expensive option to building a new prison.” The Mayor leaned back in his seat, resting his elbows on his armrest, “Go on, I’m listening.”

Barry and Iris had been sworn to secrecy about Earth 2 or the other Earth, whatever they wanted to call it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t borrow a few ideas from the other side. “Well, I’ve been thinking about what a facility that holds metas might need,” Barry began to feel more confident in his proposal, “What if there was a start-of-the-art building with enough space for individualized cells, medical facilities, with layers of security already built in to the design,” the Mayor was starting to look intrigued, “that the city could get for a song>”

The Mayor tilted his his to side and smiled, “STAR labs?”

“Yes!” Barry was so excited he started to stand and had to force himself back in his seat, “The shareholders are looking to unload the property, but no one wants to buy it after the Accelerator accident and Wells’ disappearance. It’s the perfect opportunity!”

“You might have something there, Allen.” The Mayor said as leaned forward and pressed a button on his phone. An bright voice answered, “Yes, Mayor Snart?”

“Set up a meeting with whomever you can find that’s still attached to STAR Labs and have the city planners in my office tomorrow afternoon.”

“Of course, anything else before I leave?” 

“No, thanks Shawna you go on home and let Kendra know she can do the same.”

“Of course, Mayor, have a good night,” The woman had a smile in her voice even at this hour.

“You too,” The Mayor turned his attention back to Barry. “I was right about you the first time around, Allen. You are smart.” Barry felt a little flutter in his stomach at the compliment and because he’d achieved his goal. “Well, I have to say, Mayor Snart, this went a lot smoother than the Chief thought it would.” Barry confessed happily.

“Really and why is that?” The Mayor was a narrowing his eyes at Barry. Oh, oh no, he should not brought up the Chief. “Uhm..,” Someday he would learn to keep his mouth shut.

“No, no reason,” Snart’s eyes bored into his, “the Chief was just joking around, you know how he does that, sometimes,” Barry stood quickly looking around for the notecards that were, oh yeah, still in his hand. He quickly pocketed them and started to back himself toward the door and away from the glare Snart was sending him. In the low-light it was actually kind of scary. 

“Did he perhaps _jokingly_ insinuate that I would try something untoward?” Barry felt like a deer in the headlights. “Nooo...he would never,” The Mayor stood and approached Barry where he stood frozen in the middle of the room. The Mayor stopped a little more in Barry’s personal space than could be called friendly. “You know Mick and I go way back and believe me he’s got his reasons not to trust me, but if he out there spreading slanderous…” 

“No, no, he didn’t! It was just a joke.”

The Mayor crossed his arms in front of his chest, “What kind of joke?”

“Uhm,” Barry looked at the rooms windows. Maybe if he flung himself out of one? “You know what they say about powerful men wanting, you know, certain kinds of favors for favors kind of thing. People joke about it all the time.” Barry added a little laugh at the end, cause funny, right?

“Do they, Allen?” Barry swallowed harshly which reminded him of what the Chief had said, which caused what felt like a full body flush to spread throughout Barry’s body, even his feet felt warm. 

Snart chuckled mockingly, “He tell you that you’d have to suck my dick to get my attention? Or that you'd have to bend over for me, Allen?” Barry was starting to panic. He wondered is there was a security guard in the hall that would put him out of his misery if he ran towards them screaming. 

“I...I…,” Snart seemed to be enjoying his panic. “So were you going to do it, if I asked?” Snart said with enough smolder to make a cartoon wolf blow his top. “Bend over my desk, drop on your knees and suck my dick, read your speech in the afterglow?” Snart snorted meanly, as he finished his tirade. He seemed twice as broad and far more awake than he’d been a few minutes ago.

Barry just stood there, dry-mouthed because he had wondered what he would do. Had wondered what it would feel like for the Mayor to turn him around and push him up against a bathroom wall or put his hand on Barry shoulder and force him down to his knees. Barry’s heart was beating a mile a minute, this had to be what the Flash felt like when he ran. 

“Yes,” Barry voice sounded far away, as though it were outside his own head. 

Snart was saying somethig about lawsuits and Internal Affairs investigations, when he seemed to catch Barry’s words. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I… I think, I would have said yes,” Barry shrugged his very tense shoulders.

“You realize that was a rhetorical question, Allen? I certainly didn’t expect an answer, much less with the truth.” Snart shook his head at Barry, “So you love CCPD that much, that you’d trade sexual favors with a strange man just to make a perfectly valid proposal that any rational person would have listened to in the first place? Mick does like them loyal, but this is ridiculous. What else does he have you do for the CCPD?”

“Oh, God, he doesn’t ask me to do anything. I mean, just my job and being the spokesperson, but you gave me that job.” Barry was grasping. He was so fired. Snart studied Barry as he flailed. His arms were crossed high on his chest, but he began to walk in a small, tight circle around Barry. “So, what? You were going to offer yourself up if I wasn’t receptive to your plan. I to have say, you seem a little straight-laced to make a play like that,” Barry’s spine stiffened, he could be as adventurous and wild as the next guy, no matter what other people said. 

“Well, maybe I would’ve gotten something out of the deal too?” Barry tried to sound confident.

Snart was making a second trip around, when he stopped behind Barry and stepped close. He had dropped his arms was now standing close enough that Barry could feel the heat of his body. Barry startled when a cool breath whispered in his ear. “Why Mr. Allen, I’m starting to think you’re disappointed that I didn’t try to ravage you in a closet?”

Barry was trying to form words, but they weren’t quite making it past his lips. It almost felt like a winter breeze running through him when the Mayor stepped away. Barry turned to see what the man was going to do to him. He was sure he was about to be escorted out and into the street. 

Instead he found Snart giving him a slow up and down look that had Barry wishing he’d worked out a little more and ate pizza a little less. “I’ve got my aids working on your proposal and the wheels are in motion to investigate your suggestion. You can leave here now, Allen, and it will affect nothing,” Oh thank God! “Or you can come up to my bedroom, help me burn off this extra energy I have all of a sudden, and leave in the morning assured that it will still affect nothing related to your proposal.” Snart licked his lips as he watched Barry squirm. 

What the hell was happening? “Well, what do you say, Allen?”

“Barry,” He said in lieu of an answer.

Snart lifted a brow. “You can call me, Barry.”

Snart smiled at him victoriously, “So which it, Barry, do you want to go home to your friend’s couch alone, or do you want to join me in my California king for the night?”

“You, me,” Barry pointed to each in turn. 

“You and me, Barry.” Why did Snart have to be such a sexy asshole?

Barry thought better of speaking as the blood in his brain began to head south. It had been nearly a year since he and Iris had last been together and his body was more than ready. So instead, he nodded eagerly and followed Mayor Snart out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________

Barry had silently followed the Mayor out of his office and up the short stairwell to the Mayor’s private quarters, avoiding the eyes of the security detail when the Mayor dismissed them for the evening. He knew that they were probably well-accustomed to keeping a straight-face, but Barry knew that seeing even the slightest hint of judgement might have shaken his confidence in his decision to go to bed with the Mayor of Central City! 

Barry paused as the Mayor opened a door to reveal an ornately decorated bedroom. “Woah, this is…” Barry spun as he entered the room. The decor was definitely not in keeping with the cool, sleek style the Mayor tended to exude. 

“Yes, I’m afraid it comes with the title. A little dated for my tastes, but then again it’s not really my house.” The Mayor stood next to the four-poster bed with it’s rich red and gold colors, his back to Barry while he spoke. It was making Barry feel uncomfortable and twitchy, like he was being dismissed. Well, he wasn’t going to stand for that, so he readied himself for action.

The surprised huff he got when he took the Mayor’s elbow in hand to pull him into a kiss was almost as good as the kiss, even if it was a little off-center and the Mayor was a little too surprised to respond right away. When Barry pulled back it was with a smile that the Mayor returned even as his eyes dropped to Barry’s mouth. “Is it okay if I call you Len, since we’re about to,” Barry waved a hand toward the bed, “have sex?”

The Mayor took a step back shrugging off his coat and dropping it on the chest at the foot of the bed. “You can call me, Len, Barry, but I have to admit I had this little fantasy of you dropping to your knees with a ‘Yes, Mayor’ when where downstairs a few minutes ago.”

“Holy,” Barry had never been with a man. He’d known since he was a kid that he was bisexual, but he’d met Iris in high school and she’d been it for him, so he’d never gotten the chance to explore his attraction to men. Even when they'd decided to take some time apart he’d spent most of the that time hoping to win Iris back, and had only recently begun to think about putting himself out there. The very idea had seemed daunting and fraught.

Barry licked his lips as the Mayor began to unbutton his shirt. He was looking at Barry like he wanted to eat him alive and Barry, Barry liked it. He wasn’t as smooth as the Mayor, as Len was, when he quickly divested himself of this outer layer of clothes and found a shelf for his glasses, but he hoped his eagerness made up for his lack of finesse. He turned from safely tucking his glasses away and mentally noting where he had left them to find the Mayor, Len dammit, standing in nothing more that a tight pair of boxer briefs. 

Barry’s mouth went dry. He’s seen the shirtless pictures of the Mayor that had circulated when some reporters had found him on a yacht with some tech billionaire, but the real thing was, “Damn,” Barry had to fight the urge to cover his meager chest with his hands. 

Len smirked at him, “Like what you see, Barry?”

“Yes, Mayor,” Barry nodded enthusiastically, not missing the way the Mayor’s eyes darkened.

Len held out his hand to Barry, “Come here,” he said quietly. Barry felt like he was being pulled by a string as he took the Mayor’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the man’s arms. “So, Allen,” Len cupped Barry’s cheek with one hand as he entwined their fingers with the other, “what did you think I would say to you,” the edge of a thumb barely brushed Barry’s bottom lip, “when you thought about me seducing you?” That thumb was tracing the whole of Barry’s bottom lip now, “Something about putting this mouth to better use I’m sure.” Barry’s knees were actually starting to feel a little weak so he he grabbed the Len's hip with his free hand to steady himself.

“I’ve never done this before,” Barry whispered into the space between them. Len had been a hair’s breath from kissing Barry, but hesitated and pulled back at Barry’s words. “Just so I’m clear, that was a part of our little game here, you’ve…?”

Something in Barry’s expression must have answered Len’s question, “You’ve never sucked a cock in your life, have you Barry?” 

Barry shook his head, “I met my wife, uh, ex-wife, in high school and I’ve only ever been with her.”

The Mayor let out a chuckle, pulling Barry closer when he’d try to pull away embarrassed. “Just so you know the first time you give a blowjob will be the worst blowjob you ever give. It isn’t as instinctual as you’d think.” 

“Really?” Barry didn’t want to get technical, but he was pretty sure he knew the mechanics well enough that he could give a pretty impressive first try. The Mayor seemed to be enjoying their little game though, so Barry bit his lip shyly. “Will you show me what you like? I’ll try to make it good for you, Mayor.”

“Damn, kid. I’m almost sorry I’m not as much of an asshole as Rory thinks I am.” Barry let out a surprised huff as he was pushed over on to the bed. Barry had that moment of wanting to cover himself again as Len looked down at him approvingly. “Just lay back and relax, Barry, and I’ll show you exactly what I like.”

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Barry?” Barry roused slightly, starting when a hand touched his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Barry, but you have to get up.” 

“Mm,” Barry moaned as he sunk further back into the warm pillows and sheets surrounding him. This bed was heaven and Barry was not fool enough to leave it for any reason. He heard a soft chuckle and felt the bed shift slightly as someone sat on the edge near him. “Good morning, Barry,” Len’s voice sounded far too amused for so early. 

“Come back to bed,” Barry moaned. He didn’t really want to wake up yet, but seeing the blurry outline of the man who’d given him two of three best orgasms of his life was giving him other ideas. “Oh, believe me, Barry, I would love to try for top three, but we don’t have time.” He really wished he hadn’t said the whole top three thing out loud. Barry could see the outline of the curtain-covered window. There was only the barest hint of light. Barry was going to argue that they had plenty of time, but his eyes had cleared enough to see the concern and discomfort etched into Len’s face. 

Oh, right, this was a one-night stand and Barry was probably making things awkward. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” Barry started to push himself up onto to his elbows but paused when Len gently caressed his cheek. “You do look good in red, Barry,” Len purred.

Barry probably would start blend in with the sheets, if Len didn’t stop looking at him like that. “Thanks, and, uhm, I’m sorry about falling asleep.” Barry looked at Len, who was dressed in his running gear and shoes already. Wow, Barry knew he’d sleep like the dead after last night, but he’d apparently missed Len getting up and ready for his day just a few feet away.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Len dropped his hand, Barry missed the warmth immediately, “I would have let you sleep, but we won’t have much of a window to get you out of here before the press starts nosing around and I’m sure the last thing you want is your face plastered all over the morning news.”

Barry felt like a block of ice had been dropped on his stomach. How could he have not thought ahead? The Mayor’s personal life was the second favorite topic in half the news programs in the city. He’d often stopped to watch stories about this person or that seen with the Mayor or not with the Mayor and now he could be one of those people that would speculated about endlessly during the news day.

“How?” Barry sat up and tried to scoot on his bottom across the bed to find his underwear. He was sure they’d ended up in the floor by the bed. “Don’t worry, Barry, I think I’ve got everything taken care of,” Len said as he stood and walked to the end of the bed. “I had Hartley get you these,” Len motioned to a stack of clothes at the foot of the bed, “I hope the sizing is okay. He went by what was on your other clothes.”

“My other clothes?” Len nodded. “He’ll have them cleaned and delivered to your apartment by the time you get home from work.”

“He was in here?” Barry was officially mortified. Len gave him a sharp look, “Of course not! I wouldn’t invade your or my privacy like that, Barry.” 

Barry’s ire deflated in the face of Len obvious offense, “Yes, yes, of course you wouldn’t, I’m sorry.”

Len let out a slow breath. “You don’t have to apologize. Look, I’m going to give you 10 minutes to get ready and then I’ll take off for my morning run. That should give Hartley enough time to show you down to the garage. Wally will get you home in the town car. The windows are tinted, so even if someone sees the car leaving they won’t see you. Now, Wally drives like the devil, but he is effective at losing a tail, so it’s worth the motion sickness and moments of terror in between.” Len smiled at him tightly. 

Barry wanted to thank him for last night, but that just seemed wrong, so instead he drug the sheet with him as trundled over to Len, who went willingly when Barry pulled in him for a kiss. “Thank you for taking care of all that for me. I really appreciate it, Len.” Len gave him a soft smile and pressed his lips to Barry’s quickly before turning to leave. “Goodbye, Barry,” Len said as he opened the bedroom door to disappear from Barry’s life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End? Just kidding totally not the end...I’m writing the sequel already!


End file.
